Blind Desire
by CalleighRox
Summary: Eric and Cal, drunk and wake up in bed together :O, read on 2 find out what happens,Enjoy, plz read and review xx ChapS 3 and 4 now up xx Chappy 5 now up, plz dnt forget to read and review xx
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own csi:miami or it's characters

**Blind Desire **

**Chapter 1**

Calleigh woke up wrapped in someone's arms, she assumed it was John Hagen's and snuggled in closer to the warmth. She didn't feel like getting up yet, her head was splitting from drinking last night. Wait, she was out drinking last night, how could she be in Hagen's arms?

Eric woke to someone snuggling closer to him, someone who smelt of vanilla. His head ached, he groaned as he moved to quickly and his head hurt again. He knew it was time to get up for work. He knew he'd been out drinking last night, so who had he brought home with him this time?

Calleigh moved and tried to sit up, her head split worse so she stayed still. Then she heard a groan. She sucked in a sharp breath. It couldn't be, she thought. Her eyes went wide and she turned over, coming face to face with Eric Delko.

Eric felt the girl in his arms stir and turn around to face him. His eyes went wide when he saw who it was. He froze and Calleigh quickly got up and out of the bed, pulling the duvet with her to cover herself, she ran quickly into the bathroom.

Calleigh locked the bathroom door and sat on the toilet seat. What had she done, she thought, what about John, he would be heartbroken. Tears started to slide down her cheeks as she thought about John and what she had done to him, even if he didn't know it yet.

A/N: I know its short, sorry, but this is just to get the story going, plz review, the more reviews i have the faster i may update, ((hint hint press da purple button and reiew plz)) thnx,


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: ok thanxto the people who reviewed, andhere is chapter 2, Enjoy and PLz review, the more reviews i get the fatser i'll update, thnx, xx

**Chapter 2 **

Eric got up and found some clothes to throw on, he gave Calleigh a few minutes before going and knocking on the door. He didn't hear the shower running, he tried the door it was locked. He called out to her,

'Calleigh, are you ok, please open the door', he was slightly concerned that she'd locked herself in the bathroom and was so quiet. He heard the lock click open and he opened the door slowly.

Calleigh sat back on the toilet seat, duvet still wrapped around her. Eric seeing she was okay went and picked her clothes up from his bedroom and handed them back to her. She took them from him. He could tell she had been crying, he just wanted to hold her, hug her better, but knew it wouldn't help given the circumstances. He wasn't quite sure why she was crying, but knew it was his fault. He didn't know what else to do so he went out and shut the door to give her a chance to shower and get dressed.

Calleigh heard a knock at the door, the door handle move and then Eric call out to please let him in. She sighed inaudibly, wiped her tears and unlocked the door before sitting back down. Eric came in and she could tell he was just making sure she was okay. He went out again for a minute and returned with her clothes. He handed them to her and she took them silently. She could feel him watching her for a moment, making sure she was okay before going again, she knew he could see she'd been crying, and she knew he probably didn't know why.

Eric went to the kitchen and made some breakfast for the both of them, he wasn't sure if Calleigh would stick around long enough to eat with him, or if she just wanted to leave and get home, but he thought he'd make her something in case. He thought they should talk about what happened and what they would do next, if anything, he thought she would probably just want to forget it ever happened and run back to John. He also thought, in the tiny improbable part of his mind she would want to stay with him.

'yeah right', he muttered to himself, and went back to making coffee. There was no way she felt about him the way he did about her, they were both very drunk last night, it was probably all his fault, he thought.

TBC...

A/N: Plz review let me know wat you fink, thnx, xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

Calleigh decided she better have a quick shower and wash the scent of Eric off of her before going home, the last thing she needed was to run into John smelling like another man. So she stood up and ran the shower, she slipped into the steaming hot water and tried to relax a little, she knew she had to get out and face Eric, she knew he would want to talk about what happened. How could she have been so stupid, she thought, how could she have gotten so drunk she would go home with Eric and end up in bed with him. She washed herself and her hair as new ears sprung to her eyes and mixed in with the hot shower water. She stepped out of the shower and dried off, she put her clothes from yesterday back on, she figured she would get changed again at home. Calleigh dressed, and tied her hair up as best she could without a brush and left the bathroom, she put the duvet back on the bed as she passed through the bedroom to the living room where Eric was waiting for her.

Eric stood as Calleigh came out of his bedroom and into the living room where he was waiting for her on his couch. He looked at her but she was avoiding his eyes. He went into the kitchen and grabbed the two cups of coffee he had poured and brought them out, he handed her one and indicated to sit down.

Calleigh sat down at the opposite end of the couch to Eric, and sipped her coffee quietly, not looking him in the eyes. She couldn't, she felt ashamed, she had gone out, gotten drunk, slept with a co-worker and cheated on her Boyfriend, John.

Eric saw Calleigh's uneasiness around him now, he could see her mind was spinning, he wondered what she was thinking. He wondered if she was trying to remember last night, he wondered if she was thinking about what she had been thinking about before when she had been crying. He decided he should break the uncomfortable silence, but he didn't know what to say.

He remembered last night now, it had come back to him bit by bit. He remembered calling a cab for him and Calleigh. The original plan was to drop Calleigh off home then take the cab to his place, but somewhere along the way that changed. He remembered kissing Calleigh goodnight in the back of the cab, on the cheek, but them it had moved to her lips, he had kissed her on the lips. She had kissed him back, that's when she hadn't gotten out of the cab, instead she had stayed in the cab and gone home with him. He remembered breaking apart from her to give the cabby his address and then kissing her again. He remembered her soft lips kissing him back, he vaguely remembers the cab stopping, him paying the cabby and them both getting out and heading up to his apartment, only breaking apart for air. He remembered they had their clothes off pretty quickly once they got to his room. He then leant back and closed his eyes as he remembered what happened next.

Calleigh saw him lean back and close his eyes, her eyes went wide as she realised he was remembering their night together last night. She couldn't believe him. She was sat their worrying about John and he was daydreaming about their drunken antics from last night. She put her coffee down on the table and hit him with a pillow to bring him out of his daydream, as he sat up she gave him a stern look. She remembered everything from last night now, it had slowly come back to her.

A/N: Sorry tuk so long to update, was away at my aunties and been busy, but heres to chapters, enjoy, and plz, dont forget to review, thnx, xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

Eric sat up and opened his eyes as something soft and fluffy hit him from across the sofa.

'What?', he asked confused, Calleigh gave him an even sterner look as if to say 'what the hell do you mean 'what' ?', Eric looked down sheepishly and then he grinned. He saw Calleigh's jaw drop as she couldn't believe he was grinning in this situation.

Calleigh saw as Eric looked sheepish under her glare then grinned. Her jaw dropped as he grinned, why would he be grinning, this wasn't funny, she thought, confused. She looked at him shocked and he just shrugged. Calleigh couldn't believe him,

'Eric, what is so funny?', she asked him sternly, Eric shook his head,

'this Cal, we got so drunk, and I brought you home with me, and we ended up in my bed, it was obviously something we both wanted', he told her, Calleigh eyes went wide, and flared up,

'how can you say that Eric, I'm supposed to be with John',

'well yeah, I can see how much you love him, you love him enough to sleep with me', Eric shot back sarcastically, Calleigh looked down at the floor, what had she done, did she really not love John, tears began to fall again. Eric saw her begin to cry again and moved over to her, he pulled her into his arms and hugged her,

'I'm sorry Cal, I didn't mean it', he told her softly,

'no, but its true, how can I love John if I was willing to sleep with you?', she replied through her tears, 'this is gonna kill him Eric, break his heart', she held on to Eric tighter,

'so don't tell him', Eric suggested, Calleigh looked up to him and Eric wiped her tears, 'I won't say anything if you don't, it'll be like this never happened, ok?', Calleigh managed a weak smile,

'thanks Eric, but that's not the point, I could not tell him, but I'd know I cheated, and we'd just fall apart from the lie', Eric pulled her to him again tightly,

'was he expecting you home last night?' Eric asked,

'no', Calleigh answered, 'he knew I was going out with you guys',

'so maybe he wont ask, if he does tell him the truth up to the part where you got a cab home', Eric suggested,

'lie?', Calleigh asked,

'if you need to', Eric told her, 'to save your relationship Cal, I'm so sorry Calleigh, last night shouldn't have happened', he told her, 'but', he started, then stopped, Calleigh looked up at him again,

'but what?' she asked,

'nothing', Eric told her, she continued to look at him until he gave in, 'alright', he conceded, 'last night shouldn't have happened but, I wouldn't change it', he told her with a sheepish smile, Calleigh's jaw dropped again, she smacked his chest playfully and giggled. Eric grinned and hugged her again, 'so, are we ok?', he asked her seriously, Calleigh smiled,

'yeah, I think we are', she told him,

'and we're agreed, this never happened?', Eric asked, Calleigh nodded,

'this never happened', she smiled,

'ok', Eric replied, he hugged her and kissed her forehead before releasing her, 'well I need to get ready for work and I'm sure you want to get home and change', Eric told her, Calleigh nodded and stood with him, 'so I'll see you at work?', Eric asked, Calleigh nodded again,

'yeah, see you at work', she answered cheerier than before, Eric smiled happy she was now happy, he walked her to the door and kissed her cheek goodbye before going to the shower.

A/N, ok there you go, plz review let me know wat you think, and if you want me to continue, thnx, xx


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Calleigh headed down out of Eric's apartment building and called a cab on her way down, she had forgotten she got a cab to Eric's last night, he would have to go pick his car up from the bar from last night too. She called the cab and gave the cabby the address to the bar from last night to pick up her car. While she was in the cab she gave herself the chance to think. Did she love John, or was she just with him because he wanted her to be, why had she slept with Eric last night, was it because she secretly liked Eric, or because she was really drunk, the more she thought about it the more she realised she did find Eric attractive, she really did like him that way, Calleigh gasped as she realised this causing the cabby to give her an odd look. She didn't notice and carried on with her thoughts. If she found Eric attractive, and he said last night was something they had both wanted, does that mean he found her attractive too? She pondered this until the cabby pulled up and stopped outside the bar they were all at last night. She thanked the cabby, paid him and went to find her car.

Eric shut the door behind Calleigh and slowly wandered to the shower. She had let him kiss her cheek, no! it was just a friendly kiss goodbye he reprimanded himself. He undressed for a shower, turned the water on and stepped under the hot running water. His mind entertained thoughts it shouldn't be, he started to remember last night more and more. He let the hot water pour over him as images from the night before flooded back to him. He remembered her pushing him down on to the bed and quickly pulling his shirt off, he remembered she was stronger than he thought, for being such a small person, he chuckled to himself. He remembered lifting her shirt off over her head, kissing her neck, her hair smelt of vanilla and she smelt of strawberries. Her skin was soft and silky, her touch was gentle and loving, Eric sighed and closed his eyes as he remembered her touch. He knew he shouldn't be thinking about her like this, she was his co-worker and friend. His sexy co-worker and friend he thought shaking his head gently, it could never happen again, and they had agreed it never happened. Which meant she couldn't possibly feel the way about him as he did for her, he suddenly realised, he really liked her, he was attracted to her a lot. He opened his eyes in realisation, when did that happen, when did he start being attracted to Calleigh as more than a friend?. He shook his head again, he couldn't allow himself to think of her as more than his friend, it wasn't possible, she wanted to be with John. He finished his shower, climbed out and headed to his bedroom to dress for work. He spotted the bed and was hit with more memories of last night. Her screaming his name as they had sex on his bed, him kissing her chest, her stomach, undressing her slowly, teasing her as she moaned and softly called his name. Eric felt like turning around and getting in the shower again, except a cold one, but he didn't have time. He sighed and turned away from the bed, he would push it out of his mind, it never happened after all.

'yeah right', he muttered shoving his wardrobe door closed and heavily sitting down on the edge of his bed, 'like I could forget her', he muttered to himself, looking in the mirror from the edge of his bed on his wardrobe door. You have to, a voice inside his head told him. He knew there would be awkwardness if he didn't let it go, he was lucky Calleigh excepted it and agreed it never happened rather than kill him for last night. He new she felt guilty because of John more than anything, does that mean she didn't regret having sex with him, just that she did it while she was dating John, he wondered, he got dressed and finished getting ready for work, thinking about it. He couldn't ask her that, it would just upset her and bring up the subject she really wanted to drop, didn't she?.

A/N: ok another chappy, hope u enjoyed, plz review let me know wat u think, thanx.


End file.
